Miyuki
Miyuki (魅由鬼, Miyuki) is the demon member of the Apparition Gang's elite unit, the Triad. Her name means Ogre of Enchantment. She is voiced by Ako Mayama in the Japanese version and by Peggy Paterson in the English dub. Description Miyuki was impressed to see the trio when she notices Kuwabara dislikes fighting girls, but Yusuke decides to fight her because he decides to make an equal fight. Yusuke tells her that he will check on her first to make sure. Miyuki becomes angered after being groped by Yusuke when they begin to punch each other, she wields a binding rope made out of her own hair, with which she nearly strangles Yusuke. While Kuwabara refuses to fight back because he wouldn't hit a girl, Yusuke has no problem with attacking her and he simply beats her down by punching through her chest which shows her weak spot. Kuwabara becomes dismayed by his actions to which Yusuke scolds him when she strangles him. As both begins to argue, Yusuke knocks Miyuki down through the wall with a roundhouse kick while attempting to attack him from behind and he scolds Kuwabara for yelling too much. Yusuke notes to Kuwabara that Miyuki has a penis. Yusuke finally admits what he did in their initial bout, he groped both her chest and crotch to find this out, stating that "he was pretty heavy downstairs". In the English Dub, it was also stated that "the family jewels have not been stolen". Miyuki becomes mad at them thinking that she was a freak and wants to make them fight as equal. Yusuke angrily grapples her through the wall and he angrily states "If you're gonna be a man! Do it all the way! Not half way!". When Yusuke gains the upper hand, he berates her for not altering her physiology to become an actual woman. Afterwards, she falls unconscious until Kuwabara attempts to check her unconscious body to see if she actually had a penis, only to be stopped by Botan who hits his head with her broom and accuses him of being a pervert. She makes one more appearance in the manga, inviting Genkai to once again take part in the tournament. In the anime, the three inviters all wear dark cloaks, but have similar figures, so it is likely it is them. Personality Miyuki is a transvestite and she becomes upset when people treat her as a man. Yusuke, however, considered her to be a coward as she did not attempt to alter her body to that of a woman if she were to identify herself that way. She also does not hesitate to fight an unwilling opponent, taking advantage of Kuwabara's chivalry, which prevented him from attacking her. Powers and Abilities * Hair Whip: In the anime, Miyuki demonstrates the ability to transform a strand of her hair into a blue whip during the fight with Yusuke. Although it's not nearly as deadly as Kurama's rose whip, it allows Miyuki to lash out at opponents to choke them or hinder their movements. As shown in the anime, the other end of her whip has a pointy tip, obviously used to stab her opponent at close range. Trivia *The English version of the show on Cartoon network omitted Yusuke's explanation to Kuwabara and Botan about Miyuki being a transvestite. *She uses a hair whip in the anime, but in the manga, she only uses martial arts. *In the English dub, Miyuki is the self proclaimed "Demon One" of the Triad. The significance of this remains unclear. *Her name was originally spelled incorrectly in the credits. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Triad Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Middle D-Class Demons Category:D-Class